Shunsui, dont leave
by Blakesmate
Summary: Shunsui is at a party/ Shunsui X OC


Shunsui, never leave.

I never wanted my life to turn out like this, I was always happy and never regretted anything I was happy with whatever I would become or in turn come my way but I never expected _him._

Shunsui Kyoraku was everything I never wanted he was the opposite of everything I stood for, when i wanted to learn he wanted to play, when I tried to sleep he would be there poking me saying, "Wake up Kiba chan the nights still young!"

He was kind.

I fought so hard to reject him, when he spoke I would disagree with everything he would say just to piss him off so he would hate me, but I fear .. I made a terrible mistake whether it was an accident or intentional somehow .. he slipped through my defences and he saw me.

It was the eve of his departure, I had stayed in my room the whole day and evening drinking my sorrow away whilst everyone else preoccupied there time with games and laughter, I remember wanting to forget him but in truth all I wanted to do was to forget the person he had made me into, I was punishing myself for ever wanting him, why should he want someone as powerless as me? I kept telling myself that Shunsui probably had over a hundred girls waiting for him as soon as he returned to soul society, that he was just _using _me but how could someone like him change me so effortlessly? How could he lie to my face and say he loved me when he didn't was Shunsui really that deceitful?

"Shunsui …_hick …._please"

I whispered helplessly I didn't belong with him and no amount of wishing could ever change that because it was a fact, the moonlight illuminated the tears that lay beautifully underneath my eyelashes, my brown hair hung limp over my eye's as I stepped up crossing my floorboards slowly to slide open the door's that led to the outside deck of my home.

The night was beautiful just as I expected it to be the stars glistened in the dark sky and familiar sakura trees tipped there pink blossoms over the lawn lazily, the decking under my feet numbed my toes painfully where it had been kissed by springs frost, I heard a low sigh from behind me and a warm gust of breath against my neck, I gulped.

"It's a beautiful night" He hummed fixing his hat quietly from behind me I heard the rustle of the straw and grimaced, I didn't want to agree nor did I wish him to see me like this.

"I hate it … it reminds me of the night you came here"

There was silence as Shunsui walked toward me and rested a warm hand on my shoulder, he brushed my hair away from my neck and led his head there so that his lips were against my skin.

"But that's why I think it's beautiful; won't you join in with the celebrating?"

I smiled ironically, being slightly tipsy my emotions were all over the place so I pushed Shunsui away he was surprised and let out a gasp.

"Whoa! Looks like you have been doing your own kind of celebrating, huh Kiba?" He stated in surprise, a hurt expression masked his normally calm face.

"You just can't wait to leave can you! Well fuck you Shunsui Kyoraku! I don't need you!"

He grimaced taking a sudden step back, I faced him angrily, with balled fists white with fury I continued my attack.

"What are you waiting for? Won't you be late?"

His lip's betrayed his normal calm by forming a frown where his teeth gritted together in anger and frustration.

"How much have you drank?" He demanded in a low hiss walking to my doors and slamming them open, with eyebrows furrowed he walked in, I hadn't been aware on how much I had actually been consuming until his voice roared in disbelief.

"Kiba, vodka is not supposed to be drunken strait and you have practically inhaled the whole lot!" I shuddered because Shunsui had never yelled at me before now I wasn't used to it and to make matters worse the whole garden started spinning, the fact I was even conscious to make witty remarks surprised me.

"Well of course you would know! …. Lord of all drunkards! You pissing idiot!"

SK

She was unsteady on her feet and glaring at me with fury I could see arguing with her like this would be futile not just because she was a human child that wasn't the point it was because I was no good in these situations, Ukitake maybe, now that was a plan! But he was stuck in bed with flu and I'd rather not chance catching it.

SK) "I am not a lord of drunken idiot's, I'm not like you" Perhaps I had gone a little overboard with that last statement, It just annoyed me that she was quite happy to stand there accusing me of being a drunk when she herself couldn't even stand strait!, I left her standing there with the hope that she would go to bed.

"Shut your face! I've heard stories of you and your perverted life In soul society!"

She followed me back into the living room where everyone was chilling beside the table they looked shocked; Toshiro gaped as Byakuya frowned in displeasure.

"Go to bed Kitetsuba" My voice displayed some anger that I was trying and miserably failing to control.

Her brown hair shook as she fought to stand her ground, Toshiro stood to steady her as she spoke.

"B-but if I go to sleep I'll never see you again!"

Toshiro's eyes grew wide as did everyone's in the room, I stared at her in disbelief she couldn't actually be confessing her love for me? I didn't want that not with two captains present this could spell disaster!

"Don't be silly, the drinks getting too you"

I congratulated myself on my smooth save on the situation but trying to speak to Kiba herself would be difficult, scooping her up into my arms, with mixed emotions I exited the room I felt many things as we walked back to her room, Hate, self-loathing, jealously, sadness and last but not least Love.

I didn't know if she could hear as she lay there against my chest she had passed out a few moments ago but what better way to speak to a woman, at least this way she couldn't argue back.

"Kiba …. When everyone sees you they always comment on how pretty you are, but to me your more than that, to me you are beautiful it's just a shame you had to end the evening like this, I would have liked to have told you personally"

I hadn't realised that I was crying until I felt the tears drip onto my bottom lip, I know why she had become drunk it was because she was unhappy but didn't she see that I was also unhappy I was more than that I was and still am heartbroken … I couldn't bear to leave her.

She crinkled her nose whilst frowning I had to laugh at her cuteness but it just made the pain more … worse it stabbed at me.

"If only there was a way"


End file.
